1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a tissue thickness measuring device and, more particularly, to an interchangeable tissue measuring cartridge suitable for use with a surgical stapler apparatus to measure tissue thickness.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During various surgical procedures, it may become necessary to cut and staple various types and thicknesses of tissue, such as, for example, to adjoin hollow organ sections. One exemplary device suitable for cutting and stapling tissue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715, to Green et al. the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Green et al. relates to a surgical stapler for placing lateral lines of staples in tissue and for optionally making an incision therebetween. The device of Green et al. is insertable through an endoscopic tube and utilizes a cartridge assembly to carry the staples. The Green device is thus suitable for use in laparoscopic procedures or open surgery.
In order to properly staple tissue together, it is necessary to use the correct size staple. Thus, during endoscopic procedures, it is often necessary to assess tissue thicknesses in areas of limited accessibility in order to determine the proper staple size to be used. Should too small a staple be used, incomplete staple formation or over compression of the tissue may result, while the use of too large a staple may result in incomplete or loosely stapled tissue. Various devices for measuring tissue thickness are known in the art, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,363 to Rothfuss et al. While the Rothfuss et al. device may be inserted into a body cavity through a surgical opening, the design and size of the Rothfuss device necessitates a surgical opening that is relatively large, or a body cavity made accessible during extensive surgical procedures.
More suitable devices designed specifically to measure tissue thickness endoscopically are disclosed in commonly assigned EPO Publication No. 0503662. While these devices are capable of measuring tissue thickness endoscopically to aid in determining proper staple sizes, these devices are limited in their functionality to tissue measurement.